


The Three Companions of Beauty

by athousandwinds



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect knockout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Companions of Beauty

"What a beauty she's grown up to be," the Judge said. "Just like her mother."

(Johanna knew better than to ask about her mother.)

"What a pretty filly she is," the Beadle said, showing his big broken teeth.

(Ready to be broken in, Johanna heard.)

"You you're the oh the most, ah, beautiful person I've ever seen," Anthony said, or tried to say. He kept stumbling over his words, and looking so humiliated Johanna thought she might have found a kindred spirit. "Please will you let me, um, if there's anything I that I could do for you, to help you, if you need any, anything?"

(Johanna looked at him, and saw Anthony _Hope_.)


End file.
